Pocket ECM
}} |type = Electronic countermeasure device |capacity = 2, infinite uses |expire = 100 |int_name = grenade_pocket_ecm_jammer }} The Pocket ECM is a special usable equipment in the throwable slot for PAYDAY 2, introduced as part of operation ICEBREAKER alongside its user Joy. Overview The Pocket ECM is exactly what its name describes: a smaller, portable version of the ECM Jammer. Like the ECM Jammer, the Pocket ECM can be used to momentarily disable pagers and other electronics, and can create a feedback effect if used during loud gameplay. As it is a perk-exclusive item, the Pocket ECM also possesses additional properties that let the Hacker provide team-wide utilities to their crewmates. As they are not deployed when used, Pocket ECMs cannot be used to bruteforce open certain doors or ATMs. Mechanics Unlike the large ECM Jammer, Pocket ECMs don't need to be deployed for them to take effect, simply pressing the grenade key is enough, but their duration is significantly shorter, at seconds per device instead of . Hacker players will start each day with 2 Pocket ECM charges. Once used, a charge will regenerate after seconds if left alone, though kills made by the user will shave off seconds each. The two charges run on separate cooldowns, and if both were used, then the second charge will begin regenerating after the first has been restored, resulting in a maximum cooldown of seconds. An active Pocket ECM grants health regeneration per kill for its user and their teammates, so long as the correct perks have been unlocked, and this will only work when the device is creating feedback, meaning Loud gameplay. Not mentioned in the deck descriptions are the Dodge buffs granted by Bit Decay and Botnet, which stacks up to . Skills that affect the ECM Jammer will not improve the Pocket ECM. Strategies Stealth Due to its short duration and lengthy recharge time, the Pocket ECM should only ideally be used as support for its larger counterpart. Its instant use could also be used to clutch during an emergency, where planting an entire normal ECM would otherwise waste it, such as when a guard unexpectedly shows up, or one having to pass in front of a camera. It could also be of use when the large ECM user wants to crack open an ATM instead, though this rarely happens unless carefully planned out among the team beforehand. Loud Unlike during stealth, the Pocket ECM should be used generously in loud, especially when there are many enemies around. If possible, one should communicate among the team before popping a charge, so as to make as much of the feedback loop and team heal as possible. The stunning effect of the feedback loop could also provide relief in a bind, especially if a Bulldozer is cornering a teammate or if massed Shields are being troublesome. The perk deck should be reasonably-upgraded before Pocket ECMs could be comfortably used in loud combat, though. Trivia *The Pocket ECM the fifth "throwable" to be infinitely reusable without the player having to retrieve anything to make it available again. **It is also the fifth 'throwable' that requires the use of a specific perk deck as a prerequisite to being equipped, after the Injector, the Smoke Bomb, the Stoic's Hip Flask and Gas Dispenser. Category:Throwable weapons